gtafandomcom-20200222-history
PMP 600
The Schyster PMP 600 is a 4-door luxury/family car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The PMP 600 closely resembles a Chrysler 300C SRT-8 albeit with a much more 'chopped' greenhouse area and also a differently arranged front fascia giving it an even further 'gangster' appearance, playing to the 300C's gangster reputation. Further evidence is that it is manufactured by Schyster, the GTA equivalent of Chrysler. All PMP 600s are fitted with alarms. Performance The engine is a V8 "Semi", and may be a 600 Cubic Inch, explaining the "600" in the car's name; "Semi" is a reference to the Chrysler 300C's real-life "Hemi" (hemisphere) engine. According the Autoeroticar website, the PMP 600 has an absurdly large 600 cubic inch (9.8L) diesel engine. The overly large engine capacity could be an affectionate nod to Dodge (owned by Chrysler), and their Viper with the huge 8.3L V10 - much larger than any other road car (discounting the Bugatti Veyron). The steering feel is the complete opposite of the real life 300's overly light steering; It is okay at low speeds but seems to need excessive input at high speeds. The car handles through corners reasonably well, but suffers at high speeds due to the length and the soft rear suspension. Acceleration is satisfying getting to 100kph in 8.8sec, although the top speed is limited due to the heavy weight of the car 172 mph (276 km/h). Although if you need to hit the brakes (for any reason), the braking system equipped to the PMP 600 is more than reliable, making the car come to a halt in seconds upon braking. Deformation resistance is about average; due to the fact that the wheel wells are very close to the front of the car. Thus leading to tire lockup and tire alignment malfunctions at a few collisions. Variants A sport edition of the PMP 600 can be occasionally been seen on the streets; it usually sports a very dark black, plum or blue paint job, a sport mesh grill in the front, and a small spoiler attached to the trunk. It is often driven by the Mafia. Requested backup from Dwayne Forge in the form of two North Holland Hustlers members (available when the player's friendship with Dwayne is sufficiently high) may arrive in a unique red PMP 600 (besides a Patriot or Presidente of the same color). A PMP 600 is also one of the cars requested by Stevie in Stevie's Car Thefts, although this PMP 600 comes in a more common silver color. As a new PMP 600 will spawn at the same location until the player deliver it, the player can store it in a safehouse parking space and deliver the other to Stevie. Trivia * The car's "PMP" name may be derived from the term "pimp", most likely a reference to the popularity of the 300C to the rap/pimp culture. * The interior of the PMP 600 seems to be ripped from the Schafter, as the steering wheel bears the Benefactor logo, also the logo and dashboard instruments (tachometer, speedometer, odometer and fuel gauge) are less blurred than in Schafter. These features can be seen with using first-person mods. And most likely the Chrysler 300 as the design was using same platform as 1995-2002 Mercedes-Benz E Class. * If the player takes a PMP 600 to a Pay 'n' Spray too many times it will turn a unique, dark teal color. This color will then be permanent, and no amount of subsequent resprays will change it. This is most likely a glitch, as almost every other car in the game will continually cycle through its available colors each time you visit a Pay N' Spray. The exceptions are the Buffalo from The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Dukes and the Infernus, which all suffer from similar glitches. * The two default radio stations in the PMP 600 are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * Unlike most other cars, the side windows can take several shots from a projectile weapon before breaking, but if the player enters a parked one, he will break the windows very easily with his arm. * The PMP 600 is one of the rare cars that comes with a "door ajar" chime, which can be heard when the door is open. * The spoiler on the sportier version is similar to the Merit's. Locations ;Standard PMP 600 * The PMP 600 is a very rare car in Broker, Dukes and Bohan, meaning the player will not encounter the car often until Algonquin is unlocked. The PMP 600 is a common and popular car in Algonquin and Alderney. * It usually is seen around Francis International Airport and the surrounding area. *One PMP 600 spawns in the alley by the Exchange District in Algonquin, in front of the New York Stock Exchange replica building, as part of Stevie's Car Thefts. Another will spawn after you do the mission. *Spawns more commonly if the player is driving a Cognoscenti. *Spawns easily by riding a Hellfury around Star Junction. *Can spawn when riding a NRG 900 around Star Junction but may take a while. ;Modded PMP 600 * The modded PMP 600 often driven by the Mafia is commonly found in Westdyke and Leftwood in Alderney, and Little Italy in Algonquin. * Six PMP 600s can be found outside the museum during the mission "Museum Piece"; three are black and three are white. They presumably belong to the Jewish Mob. Interestingly, these PMP 600 bears the standard PMP 600 grille, but still contain the spoiler. This PMP 600 can also be found in the mission "Clocking Off". }} de:PMP 600 (IV) es:PMP 600 fr:PMP 600 pl:PMP 600 sv:PMP 600 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars